


‘Twas the Eve of Yule

by Weaselwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Night Before Christmas - Clement Clarke Moore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, bickering siblings, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: (after Clement Clark Moore)
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	‘Twas the Eve of Yule

**Ho Ho Ho!**

“ _Whoa_ means stop, the ass,” said the rearmost reindeer.

“Loki…,” warned his brother, next to him.

The old man gathered up the reins.

**Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now Prancer and Vixen!**

**On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen!**

“Tell me, _Thunderer_ , how did you get us into this position, again?”

“Me? It was your wager with him!”

“You chose the terms!”

“Perhaps this will teach you respect.”

“Or to avoid men who wear red.”

The old man’s whip cracked again, just over Loki’s back. They were lagging the rest, pulling the sled to one side. Thor leapt forwards to join the herd; and Loki risked a look back before leaping in turn.

“Donner? Thor?”

“Yes, _Lightning_?”

“Are you sure Santa has two eyes?”

“You mean it might be Father in disguise?” If reindeer could frown thoughtfully, Donner was doing so now. “Father rarely gives presents.”

“Not without exacting something in return…” Blitzen/Loki mused. Only to be hit with the whip’s lash, this time.

**Ho Ho Ho!**

“Right,” Blitzen muttered. They ran on.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Donner means thunder and Blitzen/Blitz means lightning, of course.


End file.
